A corrugation bellows of the kind stated in the introduction is, as part of a transfer between two pivotably interconnected vehicles, sufficiently well known from the prior art and does not need to be explained in more detail at this point.
Corrugation bellows of that kind are, as has already been explained, used for bridging over the spacing between two pivotably interconnected vehicles. It is known that the arrangement of the bellows between two pivotably interconnected vehicles is carried out directly in the region of the actual corridor and surrounds the corridor in rectangular manner. In this regard, a spacing of between 30 and 50 centimeters is present between the outer circumferential surface of this transfer bellows and the outer wall of the vehicle body. This has the consequence, particularly in the case of rapid travel, of a not insignificant formation of turbulence, which considerably increases the air resistance.
In order to provide a remedy here it is conceivable to attach the bellows of a transfer in the region of the outer contour of the vehicle, i.e. in the ideal case the outer side of the bellows forms together with the outer wall of the vehicle a substantially continuous surface. This bellows extending at the outside in the region of the vehicle wall is in a given case part of a double corrugation bellows, wherein the optional other part of this bellows is led directly around the transfer bridge and in a given case also around the articulation joint. This means that in such a case there is a not insignificant spacing between the inner bellows and the outer bellows.
The disadvantage of use of a conventional corrugation bellows in the region of the outer wall of the vehicle, thus the arrangement of a bellows substantially equal in contour with the outer wall of the carriage, is that such a bellows exhibits not inconsiderable amounts of turbulence directly at the bellow surface, which is due to the fact that the individual corrugation elements of such a bellows are formed in the region of the web in arched shape. The reason for the arched shape of the webs resides in the fact that in the neutral setting of the bellows, thus in straight travel of the vehicle, the bellows is under slight pressure in longitudinal direction between the vehicles, wherein the curved shape of the webs arises substantially as a result.